


Home

by PeoniesPlease



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeoniesPlease/pseuds/PeoniesPlease
Summary: Keyleth navigates her new existence and all that comes with it.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES!!!
> 
> You know I had more up the sleeve. 
> 
> New Chapters every Thursday ;D

He knew the way well, and he closed his eyes as they shifted through the planes. 

Keyleth was warm and heavy in his arms, but he had grown strong. Her shining smile was soft on her young face as she slept against his chest, and he felt a little twinge that she wasn’t awake for the view that was overridden at the joy of her, warm and resting against him.

The green fields and blue rivers of Elysuim spread before him, and he gasped at the lightness that he felt as he descended in long, drifting circles to the small home he had made near his family. It was little compared to the sprawling estate that his sister and brother in law had created, but just enough for him. He had never cared for great halls anyway - the greatest home he knew had been a small cottage, with chipped clay plates and soft, worn blankets. 

He landed softly in front of the door to his cottage, smiling fondly as she snuffled in her sleep, cuddling closer against him. The loose dress she wore was thin, and he marveled at the warmth of her against him, after being cold for so long. He folded his wings, watching curiously as a few loose feathers sank to the forest floor. 

He pushed open the front door, making his way through the cottage to the bedroom. He sat her gently on the bed, pulling a blanket over her lanky body. He sat beside her, the shock of it all beginning to ebb as he ran a shaking finger down her temple. She shifted slightly, and he felt his heart race as her eyes opened, little slivers of green. 

He blinked away the tears that sprang immediately, running a thumb along her lip and cheek. They stared at each other for a moment, and as he tried to speak his chest grew tight, the words stopping in his throat. Keyleth reached out a hand, and he wrapped his fingers in hers, watching as she looked at their hands curiously. 

“...Vax?” She whispered, exhaustion pulling at her eyes. 

“Yes love?” He managed to respond.

She squeezed his hand and opened her eyes a little wider, taking in what she could see of the cottage. 

It was as close to theirs as he had been able to assemble, with a few trinkets and things that he had accrued over the centuries. Art was scattered throughout, from various relatives and friends, and when she was ready he would show her the boxes of letters that had been written to her - from so many others, and from himself. Trees surrounded the cottage, and the bright green boughs swayed gently behind the large windows, bathing the cottage in dappled amber sunlight. 

“I think this is real. I’m so...I’m so tired. Is this real?” She said softly, her eyes falling closed as she struggled to open them once more.

He brushed the hair from her face, taking a few deep breaths to ease the lump in his throat. 

“It’s real, Kiki. Everyone is tired at first, love. You just need some rest,” He said.

She sighed, her shoulders sinking into the mattress. She gripped his hand tightly, squinting her eyes open again. 

“There’s so much, Vax,” She said, her voice barely a whisper. 

He lay beside her, cupping her face in his hands and marvelling again at the warmth that spread from her soul. Her soul, raw and free, cupped in his hands. His hands, warming with each moment - no longer a Champion tethered to a goddess, but a single, simple soul. 

“I know. But you have all the time in the world, love. They’re all here, waiting for you. I will never leave you again,” 

He said softly, fighting a fresh wave of tears as she sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his. She reached out weakly to cup his cheek, her breath slowing. 

“I know,” She whispered, and he watched as she fell asleep once more, her face slack under his hands. 

He watched her, soaking in her face as he had longed to. She looked much the same as he had when he left, but there is a bearing to her, a confidence that was not there as strongly before. Like Vex there is a shadow of sadness in her eyes, though it is far deeper than his sisters. He wonders what he looks like now. 

A knock shocks him out of his contemplation, and he rises slowly, Keyleth unwaking as he walks to the door and cracks it open, his sister staring at him with an almost manic expression, her face covered in a sheen of sweat and braid askew. He can see Trinket just behind her, the bear breathing heavily. She must have ridden the poor beast here. 

“I saw you, I saw you come back - is she alright, are you -” 

He leaned into the door, using the shadow to his advantage as he held out a finger to shush her. 

“She is asleep, and I would like to keep it that way for a bit - you slept for days, remember?” 

Vex'ahlia, Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt and Lady of Whitestone, Hero of Vox Machina, Champion of Pelor, pouted her full lips and shoved her weight against the door, her huffing face twisting with exertion. 

“I don’t want to wake her, I want to see her! You  _ shitbird! _ ” She hissed, trying to smack him though the small gap. 

He rolls his eyes, holding the door and allowing a bit of the light to fall on his face. Vex stills, her sharp eyes growing wide. He almost laughed at the shock on her face - he must look...  _ different.  _

“I will let you in, if you shut the fuck up, my beautiful, wonderful, ridiculous sister.” He said quietly, smiling as she looked at him.

She stood back from the door and nodded, biting her lip. He watches her mouth open as he lets the door fall, a sob choking in her throat as her hands flew to her mouth. He watches as she raises a hand to his shoulder where the antlers once were, her hand ghosting along the smooth armour before cupping his face, her eyes spilling. 

“You...you look so good. You’re so warm!” She said, a nervous giggle leaving her. 

He pulled her close, feeling her quick hands find his wrist for a pulse. She found her quarry and squeezed him again, biting off her laughter. They rocked each other back and forth a few times before Vex pushed him away with a smile, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Vax gave her a pat on the cheek, taking her hands.

“Come on, she’s in the bedroom,”

He led her to the small bedroom, smiling at the gasp that left Vex as she sat beside Keyleth on the bed. She stared at her sleeping form, her face soft as tears slid down her cheeks. She looked at Vax as he walked around behind her, and a few minutes passed as the twins watched her sleep.

“You were right, brother,” Vex said at last, brushing a lock of bright red hair through her fingers.

“She looks exhausted.” 

Vax nodded, watching as Keyleth frowned in her sleep. His breath hitched as her eyes opened once more, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Vex?” Keyleth asked sleepily, her hands reaching out weakly. 

Vex smiled, reaching out and cupping Keyleth’s face.

“Hello darling,” She said, her voice breaking a bit. 

He heard Keyleth sob, a quick, choking sound, before Vex lay beside her and gathered her in her arms, the two women holding each other for a few long minutes. He thought about leaving, but considering the circumstance he stayed put, a steady hand on Keyleth’s shoulder as the two women whispered and laughed with each other. Keyleth pulled away, her eyes red as Vex wiped away a few tears.

“I missed you so much, Vex. There’s so many damn De Rolos,” She said with exasperation, and Vex laughed, the sound bright in the cottage. 

“I know darling, they kept you on your toes, didn’t they?” 

Keyleth’s eyes crinkled as she smiled and glanced back at Vax, relaxing a bit as she saw him. She looked back to Vex, eyebrows raised.

“I would say you have no idea, but I doubt that somehow. I’m sure they’ve told you everything,” Keyleth murmured. 

Vex just grinned as she stroked her sister’s hair. 

“They miss their Aunt Tree. You must be exhausted, darling. I certainly was.”

Keyleth nodded weakly, and Vax knew she was fighting to keep her eyes open. The tug of sleep was on him as well, and he knew from her assessing eyes that Vex could see it. 

“Wanna see you...see you all…” Keyleth mumbled, her eyes falling shut once more. 

Vex hushed her, petting her hair soothingly. 

“You will, darling. You two get some rest, and I’ll tell the others. Do you think we could come tomorrow, Keyleth?” 

“Vox Machina, and my parents, please. I...I want to see them first. I’m so…” She trailed off, sleep taking her. 

Vex sat up, giving a fond smile to Keyleth before looking to him once more. She sniffled a few times, before she rose and gave him a tight hug, whispering in his ear.

“They won’t wait long. I don’t want to overwhelm her, but it's always a bit overwhelming, isn’t it?” 

He nodded against her shoulder, remembering the eager De Rolos that had waited for her as she slept between him and Percy, Grog and her children on the floor in a heap of snoring bodies. The day after, meeting the rest of Percy’s dark haired, eager faced family, delighted to put faces to the names on the tapestries and the stories Percy and Cassandra had told. 

Pike’s sleeping vigil was much the same - Grog had refused to part from her, cuddling the gnome for days. 

Scanlan had broken his heart as he always did, gripping Pike and Juniper with shaking hands, his handsome face twisted in a sob as Vax had set his heavy soul down. He had pulled Vax down into the pile as Grog held them all, Vax wincing at the blubbering goliath’s familiar squeeze.

Vax held his sister and breathed deeply, pine, sweat, and fur filling his nose. 

“I know. She won’t wait either,”

Vex stepped away, holding his hand as she looked on Keyleth’s sleeping form. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow morning. She probably won’t be able to stay awake for long, but we can at least bring them all in. Her parents are so excited,” Vex said with a fond smile. 

Vex and Percy’s children had been the hardest to take, for even the most advanced quarter elf would live less than a half. Vex had outlived all of her children, and Vax was sure it would be another thousand years before the tightness fully left her eyes. 

“I look forward to it.” He said simply.

Vex sighed, giving them both another long look before heading to the door. 

“The last member of Vox Machina,” She said softly, glancing behind her. 

“See you in the morning, sister,” He said, closing the door with a muffled click. 

He turned back to Keyleth, and rubbed at the spot where the bruise had rested for centuries. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the small pile of feathers. He looked down to the armor - it had been a part of him for so long, even in life he only removed it to sleep beside Keyleth. Any thought of danger was mitigated by the power of the woman beside him. He sighed and tugged at a bracer, remembering the searing warmth that ebbed freely from Keyleth’s skin. 

Vex had looked at him like...he shook his head. He was no longer the Champion - he had passed through death, for the last time. There was no reason to cling to the armor now - not when she lay before him again, a miracle realized. 

He glanced up and realized she was watching him, a soft smile on her face. She rose slowly, letting the blanket fall from her as she walked towards him on shaking legs, like a fawn. He watched her, breathless as she took his hands in hers, turning them and tracing the tendons and veins. Her touch was electric, and she looked at him with a knowing, gentle smile as she pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and sweet. 

“I think you’re a bit overdressed,” She said softly, her eyes sparkling. 

He fought for his breath, nodding dumbly as her hands trailed across his palms, snaking up to pull at the ties on his bracers.

“If I recall correctly, we were able to get you out of this in...ten minutes.” She said with a chuckle, and he exhaled as she pulled at the leather cord, the material slipping under her pull. 

He shook his head, letting the memories of her fumbling hands and hot mouth run through his head once more. 

“We got it down to ten, from fifteen,”

She hummed in agreement, pulling the leather from his arm and letting it drop to the floor. The sound was louder than it should be, and her eyes gleamed as the armour fell to the worn wood floor. 

“I think we can take our time,” She whispered, and he fought a shiver as she started on the other. 

Slowly she removed the outer layers, her searing hands brushing over his clothed skin with patient caresses. She reached the second layer, brushing her fingers along his temple. He closed his eyes as she started on the back, the laces falling away. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and he fought a shiver as she pushed the material down his shoulders, placing her hand over the scar on his back. 

“Still there,” He heard her whisper, before her mouth was on his skin, a chaste kiss to the pale scar. 

He let her work the material off his shoulders. He toed off his boots and pants and she pulled the cloth from his torso until he stood at last in his small clothes, gooseflesh blooming over his skin as she moved to stand before him. He opened his eyes and followed her gaze to his chest. Where the bruise had rested was smooth, pale flesh, a pink flush beginning to bloom. 

She placed her hands to the planes of his chest, spreading her long fingers over the steady beat of his heart. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing raggedly at the feel of her skin against his. He pulled her close, and she wrapped her arms around his back, fingers tracing her scar on his back. She arched her neck, and he took the invitation, pressing a kiss to her mouth that deepened until they separated, panting and giggling. 

“Much better,” She said breathlessly, her pupils blown as she smiled at him with kiss-bruised lips. 

He nodded dumbly, letting her pull him to the bed. They fell to the mattress together, laughing as they bounced and settled. He felt exhaustion creeping into his bones, the warm sun and soft blankets overwhelming on his bare flesh. Keyleth reached for him, and they wound their hands together, tucking their foreheads together on the pillow. They stared at each other for long minutes, and they started to laugh at each other as they struggled to stay awake.

“Sleep, love. Tomorrow will be madness,” He managed, his tongue heavy. 

She smiled widely, letting her eyes close.

“I’m so excited,” She whispered. 

He reached out to cup her cheek, letting his thumb trace her soft lips. 

“Me too, Kiki,” He managed, sleep taking him as he felt his hands go slack on her warm skin.

Sleep took them, resting in each other’s arms as the afternoon sun of Elysium waned and dipped. 

Not far away, Vex’ahlia rode joyfully to her family, jumping off Trinket into her husband’s arms. She held to him tightly as she whispered fervently in his ear, heart pounding as she gripped at his coat.

“She’s here, she’s here, she’s here!”  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

She sighs into consciousness, exhaling as her eyes open slowly.

For a moment her breath leaves, and she has to catch herself, hand flying to her mouth as she looks at him, his sleep slack face a few breaths from hers. Her memory returns, the images hazy. She relaxes her hand and watches as he sleeps, relearning the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the strong brow and soft lips. She watches, a slow smile creeping across her face as she inches closer to him on the bed. 

She shimmies until she is flush on her side, his long limbs parallel to her own. She watches with a bit lip as he snuffles a bit, his long lashes barely fluttering. She hovers above him, her lips smiling against his as she presses into him. She feels him wake beneath her touch, mouth opening eagerly as his hands reach for her. 

She laughs in his mouth as he runs a hand clumsily through her hair, clever fingers pulling gently as she rolls on top of him, her hands holding his face. She pulls away, giggling as he smiles at her, his bronze skin flushed beneath her as she rests her body along his. She closes her eyes as he winds their hands together, moaning softly at her weight on him.

“Oh Kiki, if I am not dead I’m going to be so  _ pissed _ ,”

She grinned against his jaw and made her way down his neck, mouthing at the skin. Lean muscle jumped at her touch, the long lines of his body flexing under the skin as she explored. She let her breath float over his long neck, the point of his ear, before she pressed her mouth at the arched line of his throat, biting down gently. 

“If I am not dead,  _ someone else _ will be soon. I did not do all that work to not tear you apart for the next few hundred years,” She murmured, smiling as he trembled under her. 

She sat up, pressing her palms to his chest. His hands moved to her thighs, the thin material rucked up over her sharp knees. His pupils were blown wide, the dark irises almost black. She smiled and took him in, his hands rubbing circles in her skin. She laughed as he flipped them, bouncing on the mattress as he ran his hands and mouth down the line of her jaw and shoulder. 

She stretched her spine, breathless as he returned to her lips. He settled over her, his weight comforting. She spread her hands over his back, flesh warm under her palm. He moved to his elbows and hovered above her, a lovestruck smile on his face. She relaxed, letting the quiet of the brightening room wash over them. She closed her eyes as he brushed the hair from her face, his skin close against hers. 

She opened her eyes to his soft gaze, rolling to the side and pulling her close. 

Their hands wrapped together once more, and she felt the spike of energy ebb. He laughed weakly as she sagged into the bed. They faced each other and she reached out to hold his hand as he cupped her cheek with a fond smile. 

“I’m so  _ fucking _ tired,” She huffed, her grip weak as he squeezed her hand gently. 

He leaned forward, and she rolled to her back, sighing as he settled across her chest. He nuzzled against her neck and she wound a hand in his long, soft hair. She closed her eyes and took an eager breath as he hummed, taking a few deep breaths before he spoke, running his fingers along her forearm. 

“I know. I am too - it’s normal to be, at first. It is a big transition. Like a baby, you’re learning a whole new life - a whole new body. Vex slept for a few weeks, but Scanlan - Scanlan was useless for  _ months _ ,” He murmured, his voice like music against her neck.

“There isn’t a science to it, but I think the longer you live the more exhausted you are. Without all the distractions and tethers of the world you feel everything - and then, there are those that you haven’t seen in...eons, even. All the while on fawn legs. It is exhausting, to meet so many after so long away. It is...it is like heartbreak in reverse. And even when you meet everyone, there are still some that are not here. 

Will not be here. And they will long for others, until their grief is sated by time.I have met few that have been around as long as you or I. Those that I have? They were exhausted for almost a year,” He said softly, raising his head to rest it on her chest, meeting her half lidded gaze.

She nodded, running her hands through his long hair. She searched his eyes, the wisdom in his voice new and entracing. 

_ There is so much to learn, _ she thinks.  _ We have both changed so much.  _

The thought was exciting - there would be so many stories to tell, so many mouths to kiss and laughs to hear. She could listen to him speak forever, his low voice soothing her weary heart. His words washed over her, and she shivered at Scanlan’s name, a thrill running through her exhausted body.

“I can only imagine. I have...I have  _ so many  _ people to see. But can still see them though, right? I...is there... _ coffee _ in Elysium?” She asked tentatively, Vax smiling wide as he began to laugh, pressing a chaste kiss to the swell of her breast beneath his cheek. 

“There is, actually. I don’t want to push you though, you need your rest, love. You can’t.. _.rush  _ this part. It's almost like being a baby again, exhausted and new.” 

Keyleth rolled her eyes, smiling as he groaned into her scratch against his scalp.

“I can handle it. I want to see them, Vax. I want to hold them. I…” She breathed, her hand stilling as she remembered waking to see Vex’s face, so similar and so different from her descendant. 

Vax’s face grew soft, and he nodded, rising to press a kiss to her mouth. She returned, leaning up as he stood and pulled her to stand. He wrapped his arms around her, and she hummed as she rested her chin on his head, his lithe body wrapped in her arms. 

“I understand. I just don’t want you to be disappointed - there is only so much you can do. I will be affected just as you are, Keyleth. 

But we will do as much as we can - I want to see them too, love. Come on, I’ll make you some coffee,” He said gently, taking her by the hand and leading her to the kitchen, where he pulled out a chair with a worn, hand stitched cushion. 

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before turning to a stove and preparing a pot of coffee, the warm smell filling the small cottage. She took in the sight of his body as he moved, savoring the practiced movements of his graceful form. His loose hair fell down his back in silken waves, catching the light that fell in puddle-like golden pools through the large open windows. 

This, this she had missed more than anything. Sleeping, waking, rising - with him. The only one to see him unbound from the Ward, to watch as he gracefully made her coffee, delivering it to her in bed with a kiss. To walk through life with him at her side, always knowing he was a breath away. To have that for one year, one bright, impossible year, was still something of a marvel. 

She hoped that someday she could become unstruck by the mere sight of him - if only for the heartache to ease. She hoped that the time would become so thick, so ripe and warm, that she would be able to bear the fruit of her long wait. Someday his face would be as sure as the sun, or rain, or grass beneath her feet. Someday she would be able to look at him and not fight tears, her chest still tight as she woke. 

She spread her hands along the thick, dark wood, tracing the bark of the tree with a long finger. It was a decently sized table, with six dark wooden chairs gathered. Each chair had a tied, embroidered cushion with an intricate pattern of spiraling green leaves and bright red roses. Around the home she could see more - against the clean architecture of the house was a wealth or artisan items, from pottery to blankets, to what looked like a half - hung tapestry, the detail on a level she had never encountered. His home looked like a market, in a way, efficient, yet stacked with color and texture. 

She sucked in a harsh breath as she saw some of Percy’s work, framed beautifully in clean glass and light walnut. A large painting, _ painstakingly _ detailed, of her. 

She was so  _ young _ \- it must have been not long after her Aramente. She stood against the bright blue sky of Zephrah, alone amongst the cliffs. The Mantle flowed from her shoulders as the antlers cast a sharp shadow along the lush grass. She regarded the viewer with a soft expression of determination and sadness - a look she had seen in the mirror often. Her bright red hair was short and loose, the shorn ends framing her sharp face and bright green eyes as she gripped the Spire. 

Vax sat beside her, breaking the spell as she turned to him. His face was soft as he reached out to trace her cheek, his warm touch grounding. She wound her hand around his knee, seeking his warmth, breathing in the closeness. 

“Percival. It was a gift, after his first few years here. I asked him for a painting from after, after I...left. He said this is what you looked like, then. Being the Raven - it was never the same. I wanted to see you with my eyes. They have told me as much as they could.” He said gently, his eyes roving over her. 

She reached up to hold his hand, her chest hitching as she looked on him.

“He did the same for me. He always loved to give gifts, just like you - I tried to learn that from you both. It...helped so much to have something physical, to remind me when it was too much.”

Vax nodded, brushing her loose hair through his fingers. Silence descended as they sat with each other in the warming morning, the light green and golden though the trees. She jumped when the kettle squealed, Vax laughing as he kissed her head and prepared the coffee. He set the mug before her, the cream and honey swirling gently. She took a deep drink, sighing at the familiar comfort of the taste as the coffee woke her weary limbs. She reached for Vax’s hand and he entwined their fingers, drinking their coffee as they once had.

Vax set his mug down, setting his elbow on the table and leaning on his hand as he watched her. 

“They will be here soon, love. I would ask if you’re ready, but no one can be. I certainly am not,” He said with a smile.

She hummed as she set her coffee down, the warm sunlight coasting down her cheek. 

“Are they all coming at once?” She asked cautiously. 

He shrugged, a wry smile on his face.

“My sister wasn’t too clear, I’m afraid. But I think it will be your parents, and then Vox Machina. She said in the morning, and it is almost nine.”

Keyleth sighed with a smile, a nervous flutter in her chest. She watched as Vax padded back to the bedroom, tugging on a shirt and pants. She looked down to her own dress - it was simple, a linen sleeveless shift that fell to her knees, the fabric light on her skin. 

Keyleth went still as a knock sounded at the door. Vax gave her a bright grin, pressing a kiss to her mouth as he rose. She watched, breathless as he walked to the door, and she stood, her legs shaking under her. 

Vax pulled open the door, and she felt her heart drop as her parents were revealed, their faces young and bodies strong. Vilya ran forward, and Keyleth dissolved in her strong arms as her Korrin held them both. Ragged sobs wrenched from her chest as Vilya held her face with steady hands, her eyes roving over her face as Korrin pressed a kiss to her brow. 

“We are so proud of you, Keyleth,” He murmured, and she tried to smile, her mouth weak as she sank to the floor. 

Vax came close, his hand on her shoulder grounding as she closed her eyes, breathing in her parents. Keyleth lost track of time as they held her, her mind reeling. She had been an orphan for so long, her parents long dead. Their deaths had been almost easier to take - children were meant to bury their parents, after all. But still, to lay them in the earth, to see their faces grow lined and weary - it was heartbreaking. 

Vilya’s strong hands released her face, her bright eyes kind on hers as she wiped a few tears away. Korrin kissed his wife on the cheek, and Keyleth marveld at the tears that streamed freely down his face. 

“We love you so much, Keyleth. We missed you, deeply,” He said, and she could only nod weakly in his arms. 

They let her catch her breath, Vilya running her fingers through her long hair. The bright red strands were so familiar, and so alien - it had been hundreds of years since her hair had turned, from grey to purest white. She lost track of time until she felt Vilya rise, her head snapping up as she pressed a kiss to her forehead and helped her to her feet. 

“We will be back soon, sweetheart. There are others who want to see you, Tempest,” She said with a smile, brushing a damp lock of hair behind an ear. 

Keyleth nodded weakly, watching as Vilya and Korrin looked to Vax. He gave them a grateful smile, opening the door for them as they left. Keyleth sat heavily at the table as the door closed, her head swimming as Vax stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

She leaned into Vax , her breath shallow as a knock rapped at the door once more. Vax grinned, kissing her temple as she trembled beside him. He stepped forward, chuckling as she scrambled up from the chair, her eyes wide as another knock pounded on the door, harsher and more impatient. Vax rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath and opened the door, the light falling across him as Keyleth stood still, her body frozen as the hinges creaked.

She gasped as she heard - _ Percy, _ his sharp intake of breath before he stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Vax and swaying him from side to side as Vax returned his embrace. Percy stepped back, hands on Vax’s shoulders as he laughed and shook his head, his bright blue eyes alight as he looked on him. 

“You look... _ incredible _ , brother. My god _. Look at you!” _ He said, and Keyleth felt a sob tear from her chest, his smooth voice so familiar. 

Percy’s head snapped to her, jaw falling open as he dropped Vax and strode over to her, wrapping her in a crushing embrace and turning her in a circle, his arms encasing her as she gripped at him weakly. His smell filled her nostrils, cologne and gunpowder and ink, his bright hair filling her vision as she pressed her face into his neck, hiccuping as he held her. 

“Oh Keyleth, I’m so _ happy to see you _ darling, I have  _ missed _ you, we have all missed you  _ desperately, _ ” He said, his voice rough as he leaned away, his blue eyes wet as he smiled at her. 

She nodded weakly, her chest too tight to speak as he held her. He pulled back to look at her, and she took him in. He was as young as Vex, but there was wisdom and peace behind his eyes that she had never seen before. She reached in memory, recalling the strange sight of his wrinkled face. Percy had become a grandfather, after all, something Keyleth had loved to tease him about. She reached out to hold him once more, her heart hammering in her thin chest. 

“I missed you so much - oh  _ Percy _ . You...you had so many  _ fucking kids _ ,” She chocked out, Percy’s laugh in her ear like a warm blanket, like a flagon of ice cold ale down her dry throat. 

She heard Vex laugh behind them, and lifted her head to see her, an arm wrapped around her brother as they watched. 

“I know darling, can you blame me?” He said with a grin, leaning back and kissing her cheek. 

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, a weak smile on her lips as Vex moved to her side, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

“No, we probably would have beat you two if I could have,” She said, grinning at the blush on Vax’s face. 

Vex laughed again, the sound filling the cottage. Keyleth heard rustling beyond the door, and a rough voice calling out. 

“Oi, are you awake?” 

Keyleth gasped, tearing from Vex and Percy to wrench the door open as Grog crouched and stepped through, picking her up effortlessly and holding her close. She snuggled against his chest, his powerful heart pounding beneath her ear as she grinned, Grog beginning to blubber as he held her close. She could make out a few words here and there, but she mostly nodded and smiled, glancing at the others as they watched with wide grins.

He put her down eventually, wiping at his eyes as his massive hands twitched. He sat on the floor of the cottage with open arms and she sat in his lap as he held her once more, his chest still heaving against her. A large snout appeared in the door, and she gasped as Trinket ambled through, roaring happily as he saw her and flopped on Grog’s legs. Vax walked over and laid a hand on Grog’s shoulder, the goliath seeing him for the first time as he looked away from Keyleth. 

“Holy shit! You’re all...pink!” Grog said, a smile splitting his bearded face. 

Vax just grinned as he rubbed Grog’s shoulder, glancing at Keyleth with wet eyes.

“I am, buddy. We’re here for good now, Keyleth and I.”

Grog shook his head with a grin, pulling Keyleth close once more.

“Good. I had to learn so many numbers, Keyleth. You’ve been gone for  _ so many _ . I had to learn them all.” He said gently. 

Keyleth reached up to pat his cheek, pride blooming in her chest.

“That is,  _ honestly,  _ incredible, Grog. I am so  _ proud of you. _ Thank you for waiting buddy,” She said, her voice rough.

Grog nodded solemnly, loosening his grip at last and letting her stand weakly to hug him as Trinket nudged at her leg. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the massive bear, his warmth comforting as he licked a long stripe up her neck and face. 

“Hey buddy, I missed you too,” She said, ruffling the fur on his jowls as Vex looked on with wet eyes. 

The door creaked open once more, and Keyleth stood still as Pike stepped into the room, her eyes huge in her face. Keyleth fell to her knees and opened her arms as Pike ran forward, crushing her in a fierce hug. 

“Oh my gods, Keyleth,” She choked, her dear face alight with joy as she held her shoulders, eyes roving over her. 

Keyleth held her tightly, taking deep breaths as she tried to breathe. Pike pulled back and smiled, pressing her hand to her face as a familiar wash of restoring magic flowed from her hands. 

“Thank you, Pike,” She managed, Pike smiling softly. 

“Thank you, Keyleth. For...everything.” She said softly, looking behind her. 

Keyleth followed her gaze, her breath stopping. Scanlan stood in the doorway, leaning against the wood and watching them all with a soft smile, his clever eyes alight. Keyleth felt her heart clench, and he laughed as she began to sob once more. He came forward, Pike stepping aside as he embraced her, his small form encompassing as she sobbed into his chest. 

“You did it, Keyleth. You’re  _ home _ ,” He said, his voice strong in her ear as she gripped at him. 

Scanlan had been there for so  _ long,  _ so far longer than the rest. He had lived to be almost 800, his body surrendering at last. Keyleth had kept him in his final days, along with Kaylie and some of the grandchildren. Zephrah was safe and familiar - a place to rest. Keyleth would never forget the aching emptiness that had taken her when he was gone. The last of Vox Machina, leaving her alone with their memory and their legacies.

He knew the cost of a long life, of all that could be won and lost. Long days spent in friendly silence, his thin fingers plucking out melodies as she poured over minutes and documents. Years by her side, his little body growing weary and thin even as his mind burned as brightly as ever. 

She sighed raggedly as he held her, weariness pulling at her body once more. She felt Vax’s warm hand on her neck, and she looked up. He gave her a soft smile, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her skin. She leaned back from Scanlan and looked around, her family gathered again at last. They watched her with careful eyes, their bodies leaning towards her. She looked from face to face, her heart aching as she smiled, tears hot on her face. Vex placed a hand on her shoulder, the touch grounding. 

“You need sleep darling - both of you,” She said, glancing at her brother as he smiled sheepishly. 

“Come on, let’s make a pallet,” Pike said, walking to a side closet and pulling out piles of blankets as Percy fetched pillows from the bedroom. 

Keyleth let herself be led to the center of the floor as they made a nest of cushions and blankets, Grog dragging the mattress to the floor. She sank gratefully into the soft expanse as Vax lay beside her, Percy and Vex on her other side. Scanlan and Pike curled at the foot of the bed as Grog lay on the side, his wet eyes watching Keyleth and Vax closely. 

She took a deep breath as they all settled, looking to Percy beside her as Vax closed his eyes, exhaustion taking him quickly. Percy gave her a soft smile, tugging a blanket over her and tucking in the ends with experienced hands. She watched him openly, taking in the planes of his face, his neatly combed hair, the gold-rimmed, delicate glasses that he removed and placed on the table. He gave her a soft smile and reached for her hand, wrapping her fingers in his. 

“I missed you so much, Keyleth. We all have. Like...like missing a finger. You go on, but it is...never the same. I feel...whole, now. I hope you feel the same.” He said gently.

She nodded, hiccuping as her breath began to even. Her best friend, the man who had filled her with so much anger and so much love. He knew the weight of leadership, the weight of a name. How many times she had longed to ask his opinion on something, or to complain about some stuffy noble. How many times she had longed for his laugh, his brilliant eyes flitting to hers with wry humor, a quip ready. 

“I do. I will. I...words are hard, right now. I love you all so much,” She managed, her hand trembling in his as she fought to keep her eyes open. 

Percy tucked a loose lock behind her ear, an understanding smile on his face. He was so...wise, now. So settled. It was hard to recall the wild boy they had met, half mad with grief and vengeance as a demon gnawed at his soul. 

“I know how you feel. It will be overwhelming for a little while, I can tell you. There are  _ so many _ here that love you, Keyleth. You have many people to meet.” He said, a knowing smile on his handsome face. 

She laughed weakly, sleep pressing her into the mattress as Vax’s warm body pressed against hers. 

“I know. I can’t wait,” She sighed, feeling her hand go limp in Percy’s sure grip as sleep took her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP I'M BACK
> 
> Whoo. Man. America, amirite? What a garbagefire.
> 
> Anyway, thank fuck for fanfic. The reunion we all have been waiting for! Thank you all for reading, it helps me through this dystopian existence. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always so, so, SO appreciated I cannot even fully explain it.


End file.
